1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device for obtaining the threshold voltage of a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays. Generally, flat-panel displays comprises liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays (FED), and electroluminescent (EL) displays.
Electroluminescence (EL) display devices include organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and polymeric light emitting diode (PLED) displays. In accordance with associated driving methods, an OLED can be an active matrix type or a positive matrix type. An active matrix OLED (AM-OLED) display typically is thin and exhibits lightweight characteristics, spontaneous luminescence with high luminance efficiency and low driving voltage. Additionally, an AM-OLED display provides the perceived advantages of increased viewing angle, high contrast, high-response speed, full color and flexibility.
An AM-OLED display is driven by electric current. Specifically, each of the pixel units of an AM-OLED display includes a driving transistor and an OLED. The driving transistor provides a driving current such that the OLED can be lit. The brightness of the OLED is determined by the driving current. Due to manufacturing procedures, different driving transistors comprise different threshold voltages. Thus, conventional OLEDs generate abnormal brightness.